días grises en la escuela militar
by miaOwen
Summary: yo no pude elegir esto abecés... no puedo soportar la idea de convivir con migo mismo me arrepiento de lo que fui y me pregunto si pude aber sido mejor antes... antes de todo.


No me dejaron hacer nada...  
no podría decidir si eso era lo que realmente queria de mi vida...  
- pensé acostado en unas de las camas mire al techo y suspire- ese día llegue deprimido a casa al abrir la puerta escuche la vos de mi padre que me grito alza la cabeza la alce lo mire directamente a los ojos termine contándole lo que había pasado entonces vi su decepción….  
Sabía que debía verte hacer algo o lo que sea antes de irme...  
Por eso fue que en la mañana corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al instituto a decirte que me iba te regale un peluche... que hace mucho estaba guardando para ti pero de repente paso un perro y dejaste de prestarme atención entonces me fui – sonrió sé que no es tu culpa que esas cosas a veces pasan – me subí al auto con mi padre llegue el lugar estaba completamente rodeado de plantas y la verdad eso me agradaba así que entre feliz…hasta ver a mis compañeros prácticamente abrí la puerta y tres tontos se empezaron a reír con malicia "a este nos vamos a cargar" pude escucharlos decir – menos mal que esos idiotas recibieron su merecido – el primer día fue duro dormíamos en cuartos con varias camas y varios compañeros menos mal no me toco con esos tres si no con chicos que me ignoraban y cody un amigo , nos despertaban mucho antes de las 6 de la mañana y empezábamos a trotar a mí me constaba mucho realizar los ejercicios con mis lentes mis otros compañeros podían notarlo.  
Siempre se me caían…  
En los siguientes días note como los ejercicios de estiramiento me ayudaban a crecer bueno un poco eso me hiso sentirme decidido a esforzarme un poco más así podía logar que mi papá estuviera orgulloso de mi no decepcionado.  
Hubieron varias noches que pensaba en ti… termine contándole sobre ti a cody dijo que debías de ser linda yo me sonroje y sobresalte "es –s hermosa" pronuncie en ese estado - abecés pienso que solía ser un poco ridículo pero estaba enamorado y tu lo justificas… estaba… - al siguiente día el sol brillaba mucho corrí al campo de entrenamiento y caí en el lodo eran esos tres. el que puso su pie para hacerme caer dijo "miren que torpe" y lo demás se rieron "por qué no te vas de aquí tortuga" pronuncio otro y piso mis lentes ..  
Malditos…

Todas esas veces en las que me han humillado…  
Siempre eh estado atrás tan insignificante tan pequeño yo… - casi fue como un arranque de frustración - agarre su pierna y lo tire junto con migo al charco de lodo; lo golpee en el estómago ¿creo? mi campo visual estaba muy limitado, él se quejó escupió sangre y uno de los otros dos idiotas se acobardo el supervisor vio aquella escena ni él ni yo nos podíamos levantar.  
Pude encontrar mis lentes rotos él se fue a enfermería mientras a mí me llevaron solo a una oficina me pidieron una explicación.  
- Pareces ser un buen muchacho – exclamo en tono alto alto e interrogativo – por que le hiciste eso ?- pude ver en su semblante que estaba un poco impresionado por el hecho de que lo hubiese golpeado .  
- …. – me quede callado y me incomodaba con la mirada – ellos empezaron el me hiso caer en un charco de lodo… le prometo que no volverá a pasar.  
- Debo de comunicárselo a tu padre - inhalo y exhalo aire – han pasado apenas unas semanas y se ve muy mal que estés metiéndote en problemas kentin.  
- Por favor ken…  
- No se exactamente bien cómo te llamas.  
Cerré la puerta y entre a mi habitación me acosté en una de las camas.  
Estaba cansado... -''Fue entonces cuando tuve una de mis primeras pesadillas'' murmure recordando ese perturbador momento - primero estaba yo sentado en una almohada gigante y empezaron a llover muchas galletas de chocolate intentaba desesperadamente agarrarlas pero...no podía! Entonces drásticamente cambió la escena y estaba en el instituto contigo intente hablarte pero tu te alejabas cada ves más asta llegar al final del pasillo donde te esperaba castiel.  
Abrí los ojos con dificultad ya no tenía los lentes rotos encima. vi tu cara sonriéndome que lentamente se acercaba a mi (te extrañe tanto ) quería aproximarme más a ti ... Cuando de repente una voz familiar me hizo despertar de mi momentánea e insana fantasía.  
- que ..intentas (? - pronuncio Cody con un serio tono de voz .  
- ehhh - pensé en una excusa rápida - estaba medio dormido .  
- okeeeeeeeeey no habláremos de este momento incómodo otra ves - dijo normalizando su voz.  
Me viro para ver la cama que está debajo de mí…. Él está tranquilamente durmiendo mientras yo no puedo dejar de pensar en todas estas cosas.  
"Antes de irme" …

En las aulas nos enseñaban estrategias y técnicas también nos daban bastantes matemáticas bueno física en las que mediante problemas ficticios nos hacían sacar datos como elevación y velocidad.  
Nuestro entrenamiento físico era muy estricto empezaba desde antes de la 6 de la mañana y terminaba a las 12 corríamos por todo el campo de entrenamiento, hacíamos flexiones , y abdominales para calentar realizábamos Crossfit un programa de entrenamiento que se basa en el incremento de las diez capacidades físicas.  
Los ejercicios cambian diariamente y son de alta intensidad. Pueden utilizarse sentadillas, flexiones de brazo, explosión de cadera y piernas, cargar elementos y etc…  
Podía ver mis músculos y la culminación de todos mis esfuerzos quería imaginarme tu cara cuando me vieras..  
Pasaron varios días….  
Esos tres idiotas especialmente al que golpee en el estómago me miraban con un odio que no se podía disimular no fue hasta que realizando un ejercicio de campo nos volvimos a enfrentar. Cuando hablamos de un ejercicio de campo nos referimos a un ensayo a gran escala de maniobras militares los dos lados de la batalla simulada se llaman de manera típica "azul" y "rojo".  
Los equipos fueron designados por habilidades y destrezas.  
Me toco en el equipo rojo solo….  
En cambio a Cody le toco en el equipo azul junto con esos tres…  
La simulación era de "vida" que es cuando personas reales usan equipo simulado en el mundo real o sea que las armas eran de pintura y no podíamos usar una real como honestamente me hubiera gustado.  
El equipo azul estaba diseñando su estrategia mientras nosotros también….  
Salimos y nos empezamos a enfrentar no fue asta que esos tres me tenían acorralado me caí y arrastre por el suelo era o vio que alguien se quería vengar antes que mancharme. Uno de sus "amigos" agarro mi pierna y el otro estaba listo para golpearme en la cabeza con el "arma" pero Cody se metió y le disparo en la cara pintura azul que se le regó por los ojos…. – "gracias"- logre patear al chico que había agarrado mi pierna me pare y quería golpearlo no pude controlarme…  
Volví a esa oficina donde me dijeron que mañana mi padre vendrá por mí….  
Mientras eso pasa no tengo más que hacer que quedarme aquí observando el techo y pensando en que decir hasta poder dormirme.


End file.
